


Ethereal Menace

by tadanomarz



Category: Naruto, 大神 | Okami (Video Games)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff and Humor, Gen, i actually dont know what to call it but what ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadanomarz/pseuds/tadanomarz
Summary: Deidara meets a white dog that loves explosives, and he loses, terribly.
Kudos: 28





	Ethereal Menace

“Good night, my man!” 

Sasori waves at Deidara dismissively, going back to tinkering with the joints of his puppets. They set up camp on Konoha’s border, assigned a mission that dealt with reconnaissance. His partner offered to keep watch, since he didn’t require sleep and the bomb maker jumped at the opportunity.

Deidara welcomes the darkness, it lovingly claims him, and he submerges into his peaceful dreams. The world bleeds into color, and he’s brought to mountain ranges that remind him of home. 

Sticking a hand into his pouch, he grabs a fistful of clay and lets the mouth chew. But because it’s a dream, his creations come instantaneous. They’re shaped like birds, and he throws them up into the air where they take flight. 

They spread out into the air, and once they’re angled perfectly, he weaves the hand sign for them to explode. In a beautiful glow, they simultaneously ignite. The sun’s rays tint the cloud of dust with orange and yellows, blending together seamlessly. 

He beams at his work, feeling a euphoric rush across his back and grins. Deidara sticks in his opposite hand, grasping for more clay till he hears another explosion and his head shoots up.

He only catches it for a fraction of a second, but he watches in horror how the remnants of his work are blown away by a bigger explosion. It’s also sparked with color and fire, outlining the shape of a boar.

Behind him, there are footsteps which makes Deidara’s shoulders jump and he spins around. What greets him is not another shinobi, but a large white dog accompanied by a large ball with a lit fuse in the middle. He gasps and ducks, rolling out of the way. When he picks up his head, he sees something black and red etched into its fur.

His brain hadn’t registered the image initially, because there were too many things going on. When his vision focuses, he sees white dog inked by red markings with a bomb! It fearlessly turned around and kicked the bomb with its hind legs and the colorfully made bomb bounces off the cliff and into the air, exploding- it was a firework spewing colors of the rainbow. 

Deidara suddenly feels water wash over him, and he wakes up to a simmering fire, with Sasori nowhere in sight. His cheek is wet and with a groan, groggily turns over, but comes face to face with white fur, dark eyes and a tongue.

He shoots up from his sleeping arrangements and screams.

“What the fu-“

There’s a bark, and Deidara’s eyes adjust to the light and a white dog stares back, wagging its tail happily.

“You came to mock me, didn't you? Hm.” Deidara frowns, annoyed. “Ruined my art,  _ ruined _ my dreams-“

The dog barks again, grinning, it’s tail wags faster. Deidara squints. Is that possible? 

Deidara glares at the mutt, curiously edging closer and watches the dog fall onto its tummy and peer up. His hand hovers, gradually touching the dog’s head and gives it a tentative scratch. In response, the dog whines, and shoots him a grin making him more at a loss of what’s happening.

It shakes off his hand, stands up and plods over to their fire and dips it’s tail into it.

_ What.  _ His brain doesn’t register what’s happening.

Deidara jumps to his feet, “Are you STUDI-“

He watches in mild fascination and horror the dog paints the air with fire. It draws a circle with a line on the top, there’s a poof of smoke and the familiar bomb from his dream reappears.

Deidara’s gaping like a fish, reaching for his bag of clay that’s not there.

“Easy there, I didn’t like, offend ya, did I? Hm.” Deidara swallows nervously, watching the dog roll the bomb from side to side like some kind of toy. 

It pushes the bomb toward him and he jumps back. The dog watches him with a curious twinkle, lips curved akin to a smirk of triumph. The fuse sizzles out and it explodes in his face, and he swears he hears a woman laughing at him.

* * *

“Brat wake up!”

When Deidara awakens, he feels very warm for some reason. He’s still sleepy and the heat isn’t helping at all. One minute, he’s laying comfortably and the next he’s swung through the air like a rag doll and slams his head into the bark of the tree.

“Argh! What the hell, my man!” Deidara hisses, shooting the puppeteer a glare. 

Sasori blankly stares at him, and lowers his hand. “You should be thanking me, brat.”

“Why?” Deidara dumbly responds, there’s a headache forming. “You threw me into a tree!”

“You rolled into the fire, caught on fire and I put you out.” Sasori retorted, now sitting back down. “You should be thanking me.”

“What.” Deidara didn’t want to think about his burnt hair and frayed ends.

“Honestly,” Sasori shakes his head, brow furrowing. “I sensed something amiss nearby and went to check it out but came back to this mess.”

“What did you find?” Deidara asks frowning, dusting himself off.

“Nothing in particular. However I’ve been informed of rumors of this area.” Sasori replies, picking up another loose puppet joint. “There’s supposedly a legend of a white wolf from the nearby village who plays pranks on travelers to greet them.”

He met a white dog, but a _white wolf_? Deidara pales at the information.

“It’s a rumored ghost legend, but the ghost is quite friendly.” Sasori concludes, narrowing his eyes. “What’s up with you, you’d normally be yelling profanities by now. Scared?”

Deidara huffs and plops back down, frowning.

“Of course not! Hm!” Deidara denies and sinks back down, “I’m going back to sleep.”

“Don’t catch on fire again.” Sasori replies, watching his partner sink into a relaxed position.

Every now and then, Sasori glances over and watches Deidara snore. When he glances up for the nth time, a ghostly glow hovers over his companion and the puppeteer watches a white wolf with red markings paw at his partner playfully, it’s ink dipped tail brushes against his arm. 

Konan informed him to watch out for the wolf, because it recently caused a stir in Amegakure. It apparently came by lily pads, caused a wild goose chase and evaded both her and Pain. It brought forth the elements with ease, painting them against the air akin to a canvas. 

The wolf makes eye contact, leaps over Deidara and saunters over. He eyes the wolf with suspicion, watching it carefully. Normally he wouldn’t care for animals, but this one is an enigma. It shows no hint of fear, licks his cheek, brushes his puppet away with a flick of its tail and stubbornly puts all its weight onto his lap.

The air flickers and he catches a glimpse of a sword on its back, with a mirror spinning underneath. The wolf melts into his lap, and for the first time since he was human- warmth surges through his body. It tingles his core, causing him to shiver. 

The wolf wraps around him- like an embrace, butting it’s head into his side, lets out a yawn and with nonchalance falls asleep. He tentatively hovers over the ethereal white fur and runs across it and feels warmth coil around his wooden fingers. 

Any annoyances washes away, and Sasori feels himself loosen up. He strangely feels a phantom sensation again, it’s strangely comforting, it wraps around his shoulders like an embrace and for once in his life he feels at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> during my initial okami run, i remember i constantly drew the bombs to prank the villagers. i imagine deidara and amaterasu would try to out-bomb one another tbh. thanks for reading!


End file.
